Dear Diary
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Smut challenge for GSRForeverLove wiki. Deails insdie. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** It's sad, but true…I don't own them.

**Summary:** Smut challenge on GSRForeverLove wiki. Story must include:

-Grissom being romantic

-It must be Gil and Sara's first time together

-Someone is frustrated

-and GSR, of course!

**Rating:** M

**Dear Diary**

Ok, so there really is an excellent reason for me to pull out my vibrator and rub it between my legs instead of having my boyfriend there like I wanted. It's all Conrad Ecklie's fault that I'm so frustrated. It all happened like this…

_He picked me up for our date; no wait, fast forward._

_We had dinner; fast forward again._

_We went back to my place; perfect, start here._

_It was cliché, me asking him up for coffee when we both knew we wouldn't be drinking any. We both knew I wouldn't even go in the kitchen to start making it. We started kissing as soon as my front door closed; shielding us from prying eyes. Even though we've been dating for six weeks, we haven't been able to do much beyond fondling over (and one time under) our clothes. By the way he was currently kissing me back, I knew we both had the same idea. The thought actually made me giddy. I don't get giddy._

_I broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen and to look in his eyes. They were burning with as much passion as I was feeling in my whole body. I pulled on his hands and walked confidently through my home without breaking my gaze from his. He separated our hands in order to shed his jacket and drape it on a chair that we were passing. I took his initiative and started to shed my own clothes. I wasn't much in the mood for romance, but he was. _

"_No, leave it. I want to do that." He commanded quietly. I kicked off my shoes anyway and he copied my actions. When we were in the bedroom, I couldn't restrain myself any further and lunged at him. He caught me with grace and met my passion. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. He finished removing it and then pulled my shirt over my head. His mouth immediately began tasting, kissing, and nibbling the new skin available to him. He reached around and unhooked my bra; dragging the straps down my arms with such deliberate slowness and gentleness that forced my skin to come alive. My hands reached for his belt and pulled his hips toward me. This forced him to lift his head from my body and kiss me again. It didn't feel like he was complaining. I smiled into his mouth and he took the invitation to stick his tongue in mine. I unfastened his pants and pushed them to the ground. When my pants joined his on the floor, he carefully laid me on the bed. My hands were everywhere all at the same time. His hands and mouth were toying with my nipples and I was starting to arch off the bed in effort to keep my body in his mouth. I had just reached my hand between us to feel him when we heard it. He caught my hand glared at his pants. _

"_I'm sorry, honey." He left me to answer the phone. He looked at the caller and stepped out of the room. I wasn't able to hear much, so I stayed here, hoping he would come back to me. I knew it wasn't going to come to fruition, but a girl can hope. Five minutes later, Gil reappeared in my bedroom door. _

"_You have to go." It wasn't a question; we both knew it._

"_I'm sorry. It was Ecklie calling me in to help with a friend of a friend or something like that. I'd much rather be here with you. He didn't care that it was my night off." He sat on the bed and started to redress everything I'd worked so hard to uncover. I didn't bother covering up. He pulled his clothes on and when they were buttoned, turned to face me. _

"_You're so beautiful." I smiled softly at the compliment. He took one hand and ran the tips of his fingers from my forehead to my panty line and back again._

"_I'll make it up to you. I promise."_

"_I'll hold you to that." I said. He leaned forward and kissed me once more before he left. I knew it was difficult to leave and neither of us wanted him to go, but it was more important to keep our relationship a secret…_

And that's why I'm pulling out my vibrator.

Next night; present time…

I get to my locker and when I open it up, there is a folded note inside. Knowing who it's from and wanting to read it in private, I go to the bathroom. I unfold the letter and smile.

_**Sara, **_

_**I terribly regret the circumstances for our departure last night and would greatly appreciate the opportunity to make it up to you. I would be honored if you would join me at my home for breakfast. I'm also advising you to bring a change of clothes with you. For what I have planned, we'll be busy until dinner. **_

_**Gil**_

_**P.S. It was late when I finished my favor to Ecklie, so I went home instead of calling you. I have to confess that my body aches for you more and more as each second passes during our separation. I long to simply hold you in my arms; basking in the passion that only your body can provide. **_

I knew that this simple little letter shouldn't have had the effect on me that it did, but hey the vibrator left me still yearning for the real thing. I was instantly glad to have made the decision for privacy. I wanted that man; no question about it. It took a few seconds to calm down. I even used the note to fan myself. Finally, I was able to join my coworkers without raising suspicions about how I might look.

When Gil came in the room, he glanced at each one of us in turn. When he got to me, I ever so subtly nodded to his invitation. He lowered his eyes to scan the assignment slips in his hands. I found myself paired up with Catherine and internally groaned. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my condition from Catherine. The guys possibly, but certainly not Catherine or Grissom. I shot daggers at Grissom's back and doubled my efforts to keep my body under control.

"Are you ok Sara?" Catherine's question caught me off guard.

"Oh, umm, yes It's nothing."

"Well, when you came in, you were flushed. Are you feeling ok?" _Grissom would be lucky if I don't kill him when I get to his house._

"I'm fine. I had a date last night that had to leave in the middle of it. He sent me a note of apology that was also a little suggestive."

"Who's the guy?"

"He's a doctor." _I didn't specify what kind of doctor._

"How suggestive was this note?"

"The kind that says, bring clothes when you come over for breakfast because we'll be busy until dinner."

"Oh. That explains the look. Congratulations." I smiled softly.

"Thanks." Thankfully, the conversation ended. When I took in the scene, I knew we wouldn't be there for very long. Grissom was making sure that I would leave shift on time. I hid my smirk because I'd already said too much to Catherine. We worked quickly and seamlessly and before we knew it, we were back at the lab. Walking by Grissom's office, I saw he was in there working on reducing the pile of files resting in his in box. I didn't want to embarrass myself, so I didn't linger like I wanted to.

Two hours later, my phone indicated a text message: COME NOW. I flushed with embarrassment and arousal in equal portions. I was alone, for which I was glad. I raced out of the building and didn't bother stopping to tell anyone that I was leaving for the day. I went home for a speedy shower and a change of clothes. I picked out some lacy underwear, similar to what I'd worn out on our date, and covered it with a simple sundress. I slipped on some sandals and packed an overnight bag. The drive to Grissom's took forever because I managed to catch ever red light on my way. I felt pathetic that my body was already tingling with anticipation of what was to come once I got there and I still had two miles to go.

I parked my car and walked up to his door. I could smell something delicious coming from the inside. I knocked and the door opened as though he was watching me and waiting for me to knock. I was dazzled by his tuxedo and the hand not holding the door open; holding a rose for me.

"Welcome, please come in." I stepped in and was relieved of my bag. I had been rendered speechless. He had lit candles on just about every flat surface. The only areas that had been spared were the book shelved and the electronics. He took my hand and led me to a blanked spread out in the middle of the floor. I noticed that he had shut out all outside light as well to create a cave type of feeling. On the blanket was a plate of fruit and two dipping sauces; chocolate and whipped cream. Any anger I had for him for pairing me up with Catherine was non-existent. He led me to one side of the blanket, indicating me to sit. He kneeled in front of me, then picked up a strawberry. He dipped it in the chocolate and dragged the berry up my arm. Next he put the berry in my mouth. While I chewed, he licked the length of my arm; cleaning it of the chocolate he'd just put there. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He repeated the action on my leg with a grape and whipped cream.

"I can't play because you're overdressed." He smiled and stood slowly stripped in front of me. I rose and copied his actions. Finally, we were both naked and I took my turn. I dragged a chocolate covered banana piece around his stomach. It turned out to be a very short game because as soon as I'd cleaned him off, he sat up.

"Breakfast is over." He said and crawled over to me. He kissed me and got me on my back at the same time. He parted my legs and settled himself between them. We both knew what we wanted, but he was going to wait for me. I reached between us and touched him for the first time without cloth barriers. There was so much heat and it felt so good in my hand. I guided him to where he wanted, where I wanted him to go all while he devoured my mouth. I moaned in pleasure at the intrusion and gripped his hair in my fingers. He wrapped both of his hands under my shoulders to use my body as leverage. His chest was in constant contact with mine and the friction added as a booster to my out of control arousal. I couldn't believe how close I was to finishing already and we've only just begun. I scratched his back with my non-existent nails when he pushed my over the peak. He pushed through my pleasure; extending it so that I could remain at the peak until he joined me. While I waited for him, I climbed to a higher peak and added more scratches to his back. He had driven my voice box away from my body. Suddenly, he picked up the pace and I knew he was racing to join me. His thrusts were getting more forceful and I knew I would have bruises on the tops of my shoulders; I wouldn't have it any other way. He collapsed on my sweaty, sated body and I welcomed the weight of him. He started to place soothing kisses on my neck and collar bone. I tilted his face up to mine and kissed him slowly, leisurely. Once we both were able to move again, we stood to blow out all the candles and he led me to bed. For our first time, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

The End.

4-23-09


End file.
